The turbinates are soft mucosal tissue ridges which are supported by bony understructure, project into the nasal passages, and help warm and moisturize air flowing through the nose. Swollen or otherwise enlarged turbinates can inhibit or obstruct breathing. Treatment therapies include topical or oral administration of nasal decongestants, steroids, anti-inflammatories or other medicaments, and in some instances the use of surgery to remove, reduce or resection the swollen mucosal or supporting bone tissue.
A variety of drug-eluting biodegradable or non-biodegradable devices have been proposed for insertion into nasal passages and sinus cavities. Typically these devices are exposed to air within the nasal or sinus cavity, and in some instances a suture or other fastener is used to retain the device in place.